The Solar Apocalypse
by Sliver Frost
Summary: The solar apocalypse is coming. The sun nears the earth faster by the second while the clans are starting to panic. Wait, the solar apocalypse isn't coming, it's already here.
1. Kits of flight

**The solar apocalypse is coming. The sun nears the earth faster by the second while the clans are starting to panic. Wait, the solar apocalypse isn't coming, it's already here.**

Bramblestar looked to Starclan desperately seeking answers. The clans have never before suffered so much of heat that clan cats started looking for homes underground. Mistystar on the other hand was glaring at Rowanstar and Onestar.

"Are we going to continue the gathering or not?" Hissed Mistystar.

"None of you will set paw on the remaining underground water beneath our clan." Onestar growled. The water from lakes, steams and pretty much all water sources have evaporated from sight.

"Water is what we dwell on! It is crucial to the whole of Riverclan's survival!" Mistystar protested.

Rowanstar looked furious. "Only Riverclan Needs water to survive? You've got to be kidding me Mistystar! For a wise leader like you I'd expect more sense from you! The prey is dried up, there is no food or water for the clans!"

"Well, my daughter Sunshade is expecting kits soon." Brambleclaw mewed. Squirrelflight puffed out her chest in pride for her daughter. A few cheers were made but nothing less.

Rowanstar flicked his tail signaling the end of the gathering and as the moon began to rise the clans breathed a sigh of relief. Whenever the moon was in sight the solar apocalypse would have no power.

* * *

Thunderclan had just stepped onto their territory when Dovewing and Ivypool met them with terrible news. "Bramblestar! Sunshade is having early kits but there's no herbs for her!" Dovewing wailed.

"Bring me to Sunshade!" Bramblestar demanded. "I hope she's okay..."

Shrieks and cries of pain erupted from the nursery. By the time Bramblestar reached his daughter, Squirrelflight was already crying over the bloody body. Two kits huddled next to Dovewing who already had her one kit with bumblestripe, Nightkit.

"These two kits are Sunshade's and my kits." Thornclaw whispered sadly.

Sunshade suddenly opened her eyes. "Maplekit, for the tawny colored she-cat."

Thornclaw instantly came to Sunshade's side relieved that she was alive. "And Azurekit for the blue she-cat?"

"Yes," Sunshade purred. "For her unique shade of blue fur. I have one request, teach them to fly." And those were her last words.


	2. Midnight and Rock

Its been a few days since Sunshade's death which leaded to Squirrelflight unable to continue performing her duties as deputy. Lionblaze was put as deputy to give time for Squirrelflight to recover from her daughters death, and the shock that came from Sunshade's last words: teach them how to fly.

Bramblestar and Lionblaze were in the leaders den currently discussing about what to do now. "I must fulfill my daughter's request To make her kits fly!" Bramblestar argued.

"How in the world are you going to teach Azurekit and Maplekit how to fly?" Asked Lionblaze, "That's what birds do and birds are prey!"

Bramblestar sighed. His mind was like a pile of leaves of knowledge now blown away by a breeze of weariness. One leaf, one idea was left even though it was almost impossible. "Do you suppose that Sunshade wanted her kits to be safe at the moon? And get there by flying?"

"Wouldn't it be more efficient to move underground?" Lionblaze suggested.

"Cats can't wait out this solar apocalypse forever. One day it will reach our descendants, one day." Bramblestar hissed in frustration.

Out of nowhere a cloud of pure darkness entered the came and surrounded them. They yowled for help but no one could hear them through the thick cloud. Lionblaze screeched in horror with Bramblestar as the floor fell beneath them, and they tumbled into the abyss.

it seemed like hours of falling like it never ended, but it did and Bramblestar landed with a sickening thud onto the floor which he could not see. His bones weren't broken for some strange reason as a bright yellow light came towards him. It was Sunshade!

"Oh my precious daughter! I have missed you too much!" Bramblestar purred.

"Do you remember what my last words were?" Sunshade asked briskly. Bramblestar nodded. "Then make it happen."

"How?" Bramblestar asked desperately.

Sunshade closed her eyes. "You must find a friend in who seems to threaten the clans, but is a clear friend to you. When your whiskers touch the salt." As if on cue a wave of water slammed into Bramblestar. The water filled his mouth and the salty taste of it reminded him of... Sun drown place... Quest through mountains... And Midnight.

"I need to find Midnight!" Bramblestar yowled confusedly when he found Lionblaze staring at him with wide eyes.

"I get it now," Lionblaze meowed. "We need to find Midnight to teach them how to fly!"

A yowl came from the clearing in camp. The dusk patrol just came back, and they were surrounding a badger. "Midnight!" Bramblestar whispered.

The badger nodded and said, "I sent you the vision."

Lionblaze hurried out of the leaders den as the elders and kits started to realize what was happening. "Will you teach them how to fly?"

"I will." A familiar deep voice growled. Rock stepped out from behind the warriors den. "I will teach them to fly."


	3. Preparations

Rock stumbled into the heart of thunderclan slowly, but surely.

"Get that mange pelt out of here!" Dustpelt snarled.

Bramblestar immediately silenced the elder with a menacing hiss and continued to precede Rock. "Greetings."

Rock dipped his head unevenly and stared at the medicine den with hostile eyes. Jayfeather came out of his den but returned Rock's hostility with a grin. "Ah, we meet again Rock."

The battered old cat turned away from Jayfeather and his eyes settled on Bramblestar once more. "If Lionblaze is almost invincible, Jayfeather can walk in dreams and Dovewing can have super senses then why can't a cat fly?" Rock asked.

Maplekit and Azurekit peeked out of the nursery. Their adopted mother Dovewing saw this and tried to bring them back to their nest with Nightkit. Maplekit felt a growl rumbling in her throat at the thought of this intruder entering camp. Azurekit longed to visit the medicine cat den to learn more about healing as Nightkit gazed longingly at the newly made apprentice Lionpaw.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Nightkit sighed. "Lionpaw notice me!"

Maplekit sniffed in annoyance. "He's not all that good anyway."

"He's mine!" Nightkit snarled.

"Ya like I would want to be Lionpaw's mouse brained mate." Maplekit mewed sarcastically.

Dovewing gazed at the kits with worry in here green eyes. She looked out and saw Azurekit going into the medicine cat den, and smiled. "So now we have a little medicine cat," Dovewing purred. To be honest, Maplekit had a horrified expression at the thought of her sister being a medicine cat. _So weak! Azurekit, sister, why not a strong warrior but a weak medicine cat? _Maplekit gritted her teeth a little guilty about her thoughts towards her own sister.


	4. Maplekit's First flight

The kits were almost three moons old now and couldn't be more exited to become apprentices soon. Lionpaw became weirder everyday. Today all Lionpaw wanted to do was be a loyal warrior yet the next day he would have an ambitious gleam in his eye. The kits explored the camp, all coming back happy.

"Let's go outside!" Azurekit suggested mischievously. "First one to the lake wins!"

The blue kit bolted out of the nursery right away. "Hey wait up!" Nightkit yowled.

"Wait up with what?" Dovewing asked.

"Err... N-Nothing!" Maplekit stammered as she started backing up to the entrance of the nursery.

"Alright." Dovewing said. She turned away and returned to her nest.

Nightkit snickered, "Last one to the lake is crow food!" Nightkit sprinted out the den with Maplekit on her heels.

The Leaffall forest was preparing for the approaching Leafbare. Foxes are starting to go hungry enough to eat kits. Nightkit and Maplekit finally caught up with Azurkit at the lake.

"Wow the lake is huge!" Azurekit whispered.

A growling fox jumped onto Azurekit stealthily and bit her leg which led to Azurekit yowling in pain.

"Off my sister!" Maplekit snarled as she clawed the foxes stomach. The fox turned to Maplekit and it was clear that it was starving because of it's thin stomach.

"Fox heart!" Maplekit yowled. "Back off!"

Azurekit limped away with Nightkit helping her injured leg, leaving a kit and a full grown fox. "Oh my." Maplekit whispered nervously, the huge fox slowly creeping up on her. The fox jumped onto Maplekit pinning her down and he sank his teeth into Maplekit's neck. Maplekit yowled in pain and fury at the creature.

"Fly," Someone murmured. Black spots started to engulf Maplekit's vision as she slowly lost consciousness. "Fly!" The voice hissed a bit louder. _How am I going to fly? I'm almost dead! _Maplekit screamed in her mind. "Just let the weight on your shoulders lift. Soar... Soar... High into the air..." The voice whispered. Maplekit pushed her back towards the sky sharply and, black wings sprouted out. As instructed Maplekit tried to soar into the air by flapping her wings.

"FLY!" The voice screeched. Maplekit flapped more fiercely this time and was free of the fox's fangs in a few flaps. "Heal, put your wings to the sun," The voice demanded. _Oh please! Fly and then heal? _Maplekit hissed crossly at herself. She lifted her wings until they were directly facing the sun.

The pain from her wounds in Maplekit's neck started to diminish along with the rest of her scratches. "This feels good." Maplekit smiled.

"Now kill the fox," The voice said. "Slice it's head off with the sides of your wings."

Maplekit who had adapted to the strange voice obeyed and flew at the fox with full force.

* * *

Bramblestar purred joyously with Squirrelflight as they shared a rabbit. It had been so peaceful until the two injured panting kits came in to their den.

"Azurekit go to Jayfeather." Bramblestar meowed when he saw the deep gash in her leg. "Nightkit. What happened?"

Nightkit whimpered fearfully. "The fox! Maplekit!" Before she could finish she burst into tears.

The thunderclan leader nodded and sprinted out of his den while searching for a warrior to help him save Maplekit. Lionpaw was the only apprentice left so Bramblestar took the tom with him. Their paws thudded past trees into a clearing just in time to see Maplekit slice thru a fox's head with black razor sharp crow like wings.

"You're beautiful.." Lionpaw whispered.

**remember to review, or RR for short! :J Ohh and also tell me what Azurekit and Nightkit's warrior name should be!**


	5. First Kill

**I made this chapter extra long to make up for my laziness ;P** **Now, onto the reviews...**

**"Mist" That would be a very interesting dream indeed!**

**"Redfire" Those are great names :D**

Bramblestar decided to keep it a secret, the fact that Maplekit had wings and killed a fox as Lionpaw had seemed to grow closer to Maplekit after it happened with the exception of Nightkit being extremely jealous and angry. 3 Moons have passed and it is time for their apprentice ceremony.

Bramblestar leaped onto high rock to call a clan meeting. "Nightkit and Maplekit_**, **_you have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw and Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing and Ivypool, I hope they will pass down all they knows on to you."

Nightpaw quickly pushed past Maplepaw and licked Dovewing on her shoulder first. Maplepaw growled in response and licked Ivypool on her shoulder too. The two apprentices sat across from each other constantly glaring at each other whenever they had the chance. Cheers were made but Maplepaw and Nightpaw still sat down grumpily.

Bramblestar continued the ceremony, "Azurekit has also reached her sixth moon but has chosen the path of a medicine cat apprentice. Jayfeather, do you accept this request?" The leader asked with authority.

"I most likely do," Jayfeather answered with a nod. Azurepaw bounded over to Jayfeather and licked his shoulder respectfully. Cheers were heard again, Maplepaw cheering the loudest.

"And finally," continued Bramblestar, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lionpaw mewed confidently.

Bramblestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your ambition, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished.

Nightpaw cheered as loud as she could with Maplepaw until their throats ached for Lionclaw. Ivypool twitched her tail in greeting to her apprentice and motioned for her to follow her out of camp.

Once they were out of camp Ivypool turned around to face Maplepaw. "We will start by introducing ThunderClan's territory," Maplepaw eagerly nodded.

They set off into the thick undergrowth and started with the training hollow. "This is where you will train in combat with the other apprentices." Ivypool flicked her ears towards the training hollow. They made their way around the lake, WindClan's border and finally, the ShadowClan border.

"Do you see where the pine trees start growing? That's where ShadowClan's border is. And they stink." Ivypool wrinkled her nose in disgust. Maplepaw sniffed and was confused when she thought ShadowClan actually smelled, great! She sniffed once more, this time detecting a faint trace of cats.

"You smell it too? That's on of their border patrols." Growled Ivypool as the patrol stepped out from the dark pines.

There were three toms, all of them grinding from ear to ear. The leader of the patrol padded forward and his grin faded into dust. "We have a message for you Mousebrains."

Ivypool hissed a warning and crouched low as if she was ready to attack. Maplepaw copied her form precisely with pleasure at her little success.

"We need more territory." The tom started, "So if ThunderClan doesn't give it to us peacefully then we'll take it by force." His voice dropped into a growl at the end.

Maplepaw scoffed sarcastically at the threat. "As if we would just give it to you!"

The three toms lunged towards her and she let out a yelp as they tore into her fur. Ivypool was fighting two toms single pawed as Maplepaw was left to deal with the third tom. He was at least four times larger and had claws sharper than thorns.

Maplepaw lashed out a paw at him put the tom easily blocked it and slashed her soft stomach. Maplepaw let out a pained yowl and as she felt more fury, she felt more power. She unleashed her fury with a instinctive attack, clawing the neck. The tom fell limply to the ground with a sickening thud.

The fighting stopped for what seemed like moons until one of the toms screeched, "HOW DARE YOU KILL REDWILLOW?"

"I-it I did it by accident!" Maplepaw stammered.

The two alive toms sent Maplepaw cold glares as they carried their dead clan mate over the border. Maplepaw jumped in surprise when Ivypool rested her tail tip on her shoulder and held a look of understanding in her eyes. _Had Ivypool kill a cat too? _Maplepaw wondered.

**"Redwillow go review."**

**"I'm dead bird brain!"**

**"So review!"**

**"Fine... MEANY."**


	6. Threats are made

The death of Redwillow had not been revealed, yet. The gathering was tonight and Maplepaw was going to confront her murder. It was also leaf bare now and it felt like a normal new leaf even though it was leaf bare. The solar apocalypse was at a pause at last.

ThunderClan arrived last at the gathering due to last minute kits from Blossomfall and the father, she wouldn't mention.

Mistystar gave a disapproving look at Bramblestar. "I thought ThunderClan was always first." The RiverClan leader remarked.

"kits." Bramblestar hissed. "We have three new apprentices, Maplepaw, Azurepaw and Nightpaw. Lionpaw is now a warrior named Lionclaw and Blossomfall had 3 kits, Clearkit, Pinekit and Twigkit." Bramblestar stepped back onto a lower branch and Onestar leaped onto the top branch.

Onestar growled at Blackstar. "There are prey stealers! Like always ShadowClan has been on our territory hunting!"

"That is a false accusation Onestar!" Snarled Blackstar. "ShadowClan is strong so why would we want your _disgusting _rabbits?"

Shocked gasps and hisses rippled across the gathering island. Onestar looked furious at Blackstar and demanded a battle at sun rise one moon later. The ShadowClan leader immediately agreed and quickly exchanged glances with Bramblestar.

"Your mangy warriors won't stand a chance in the battle." Blackstar smiled. "Because we have allies."

Bramblestar announced that ThunderClan would stand in the battle on Blackstar's side. Onestar snarled at them and looked desperately to Mistystar. After a bit of thinking the RiverClan leader decided to join WindClan in the battle. Thick black clouds covered the moon to dismis the cats from the island. Mistystar and Onestar left first swiftly followed by the remaining two clans.

Azurepaw wasn't sure if she liked this idea of battling over a few rabbits but Maplepaw and Nightpaw seemed to be exited. Once they got back to camp Bramblestar told everyone to sleep early and wake up extra early to start combat training.

* * *

Nightpaw was dreaming about having kits with Lionclaw when she felt a stab in her back. She blinked her eyes open angrily and looked back to see who had disturbed her wonderful dream but no one was there, and Maplepaw wasn't in her nest!

Nightpaw got up as she decided to follow Maplepaw's scent. She sniffed, found Maplepaw's scent and followed it out of camp all the way to the training hollow and she gasped when she saw Ivypool teaching her slightly advanced moves already and Maplepaw aced them all in a few tries. Nightpaw felt jealousy burning up inside of her towards Maplepaw.

"I smell a cat." Maplepaw warned. Ivypool nodded slowly and looked to a clump of ferns where she saw a bit of black fur.

Ivypool's eyes softened when she realized who it was. "Nightpaw its okay to come out."

The black apprentice came out nervously and glanced at Ivypool. "I know I'm in trouble," Nightpaw murmured. Maplepaw panted heavily from her battle training and was too tired to argue with Nightpaw.

Ivypool looked from Nightpaw to Maplepaw, wondering if Nightpaw had the same potential that Maplepaw had. Ever since she killed Redwillow she had grown some what stronger and easily performed advanced battle moves even though she was just made an apprentice one moon ago. Her fighting style seemed familiar, as if she fought her before. Could it be... No, she's dead.

"Why are you training now? At night?" Nightpaw asked quizzically.

Ivypool purred. "Maplepaw wants to sharpen her skills so she woke me up."

Nightpaw never trained with Maplepaw before but was told that she could almost defeat a senior warrior. "Can I try fighting her?"

Ivypool nodded. Maplepaw didn't give Nightpaw a chance to react before she ran towards her right away. Maplepaw lashed out a sheathed paw and knocked Nightpaw to the ground with a hit to her head. She stumbled from the force but all too quickly her feet were shuffled from the ground. Maplepaw had performed an advanced tripping kick. Maplepaw pinned Nightpaw down quickly and mewed, "I win."

Nightpaw growled, "I'm still better at hunting." Maplepaw rolled her eyes playfully and suddenly stiffened as strange scent washed over them. Nightpaw had sharper senses than Maplepaw so she sniffed, the scent was coming from... Above? Nightpaw looked up and saw a grey tom and a black tom sitting on a branch above them.

"Smart little kitty huh." The grey tom chuckled. "I'd expect better from Ivypool though. Yes, I heard your names when you were talking."

Maplepaw arched her back and hissed, "Who are you and why are you on my territory?" Ivypool gazed proudly at Maplepaw for a moment and quickly returned her glare to the intruders.

The black tom held no emotion in his eyes the whole time and continued to stare at the clan cats until the grey tom nudged him. "I'm Duskbreeze, my father Ravenpaw has assessed us and taught us the noble warrior code. We are warriors made from Ravenpaw." The black tom answered.

Ravenpaw had been mentioned before as Firestar and Greystripe's best friend. What an honor, to meet his kits! The grey tom rolled his eyes and hissed, "You forgot to say that we're brothers and my name is Cedarstorm. We want to join ThunderClan."

Ivypool waved her tail for them to follow her into camp. She went into the leaders den and came out with Bramblestar a few moments later. The ThunderClan leader jumped onto high rock and yowled. "Ravenpaw's sons have decided to join us and call themselves warriors, Cedarstorm and Duskbreeze. The battle is tomorrow so we will test them before we can announce them as ThunderClan warriors."

"Cedarstorm will fight Dovewing," began Bramblestar, "And Duskbreeze will fight Maplepaw."

Cedarstorm ran towards Dovewing and hit her on her muzzle. Dovewing hissed and knocked his feet from under him, causing him to fall. Dovewing got on top of Cedarstorm and grinned at her victory. Her grin didn't last because Cedarstorm rolled out of her grasp and jumped faster than lightning on top of Dovewing, pinning her down. Cedarstorm won.

Bramblestar dipped his head, "Cedarstorm is now a warrior of ThunderClan."

Maplepaw slipped under Duskbreeze and struck out her paw at his stomach causing him to stumble. Duskbreeze growled, head butting Maplepaw causing her to stumble too. They were an even match at the end.

"Maplepaw is one of ThunderClan's best fighters, I'd be surprised if you could defeat her." Bramblestar chuckled. "Anyway, you have proven your skill, you are now a warrior."

"Duskbreeze! Cedarstorm!" The clan chanted.

Bramblestar silenced everyone with a tail flick and started talking about the upcoming battle which was to tomorrow morning. "Ivypool, Lionblaze, Berrynose, Maplepaw, Squirrelflight, Nightpaw, Dovewing, Cedarstorm, Duskbreeze and I will be in the battle. Clan dismissed."

This would be Maplepaw's first battle! The happy apprentice bounded into the apprentices den and was too exited to sleep. Nightpaw on the other paw was rather nervous and settled into an uneasy sleep. The battle is almost here...

* * *

**The battle will be next chapter so remember to review in the meantime :J**


	7. The battle

The ThunderClan cats stealthily walked through the undergrowth into ShadowClan territory, the battle was here. Screeches echoed through the forest and neither RiverClan or ThunderClan had arrived yet.

"Everyone hurry! We must get there before RiverClan!" Bramblestar informed. Forgetting about all silence, ThunderClan noisily sprinted onto the battlefield right before RiverClan came.

Maplepaw's first opponent were two WindClan apprentices. They ran towards her at a fast speed and zig zagged their way under Maplepaw's stomach. Using unsheathed claws, they raked Maplepaw's stomach multiple times.

Maplepaw hissed in pain and felt fury rising inside of her. Using her fury she bit into an apprentices shoulder and he winced from his dislocated shoulder bone. He limped away and the other WindClan apprentice swiftly clawed Maplepaw's ear. Ignoring the stinging pain in her ear, Maplepaw jumped and landed perfectly on the apprentices back, causing the apprentice to fall.

The WindClan apprentice squirmed away in pain but Maplepaw bit into her tail to add another scar to her.

A RiverClan warrior charged into Maplepaw making her crash into a tree. Maplepaw felt too dizzy to realize her fur being torn up by the RiverClan warrior which she now realized was Hollowflight from the gatherings. She was about to give Maplepaw the finishing bite when she was pulled back by Nightpaw.

"STOP!" A deep voice yowled. The battle paused for a second and everyone looked at Onestar, who had Rowanclaw and Squirrelflight pinned down. "I will kill both of ThunderClan and ShadowClan's deputies if Blackstar doesn't give in." Onestar announced.

Blackstar shook his head stubbornly. Onestar snarled in rage and bit into Rowanclaw's neck slowly so that everyone could hear her screams. Maplepaw hissed under her breath and quietly came up behind Onestar. Without hesitation, she leaped and tore Onestar's ear off as she landed beside him.

The WindClan leader growled and let go of Rowanclaw's neck. He turned to Maplepaw with blood dripping down his face. "I'll kill your deputy first!" He went to Squirrelflight's side and was about to sink his teeth into her fur when Maplepaw bit down hard on his tail and heard a snap.

Onestar looked at Maplepaw with horror when he saw his tail tip broken.

"You wouldn't dare kill Squirrelflight!" Maplepaw snarled. Onestar hissed and slashed a claw down Maplepaw's face. The battle resumed once Lionblaze attacked Onestar to defend Maplepaw. The world became blurrier and blurrier until Maplepaw saw nothing but Lionclaw's worried face before she fell to the ground in pain.

* * *

Maplepaw grunted when she awoke in a cacoon of pain. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Breezepelt sitting in front of her. Where was she?

"You are in the dark forest Maplepaw, you belong here." Breezepelt mewed. "I just have to say three words and your memories will come flowing back."

Maplepaw stared shocked at Breezepelt. She'd heard of him before, he betrayed WindClan to stay loyal to the dark forest, how dare he say Maplepaw was evil? "I do not belong here!"

"Maplepaw, these words might destroy you or bring you back to us." Breezepelt took in a breath. "You are Maplesha-"

"No," A cat growled. It was Firestar! The former ThunderClan leader pounced on Breezepelt, almost threatening him to tell Maplepaw the final word. "If you do say this last word I will personally, eliminate you." Firestar snarled.

Breezepelt and Firestar? What was the meaning of this? Maplepaw could not contain her curiosity anymore. "What are the words?"

Firestar put his paw to Breezepelt's muzzle and glared menacingly at Maplepaw. The apprentice took a little step back and bumped into another white cat. "Snowtuft? How do I know you?" Maplepaw whispered.

Snowtuft grinned evilly. "Because you are my mentor. Once a cat dies for the second time they instantly get reincarnated. Sadly, your soul is mixed with Spottedleaf's and Lionclaw is actually Tigerstar and Lionheart. You, my dear are our leader, Mapleshade."

Maplepaw gasped in shock as memories came flowing back to her, oh the horror of remembering her past life as Mapleshade. He mate betrayed her, her kits died, and "Revenge." Maplepaw breathed. "I must have my revenge,"

Firestar covered his ears with his paws while Maplepaw, no _Mapleshade, _screamed from whatever horrors she saw from her memories. Snowtuft and Breezepelt grinned at their success, and asked Maplepaw to be their leader in the dark forest again.

"I have to think about it." Maplepaw answered.

Breezepelt ginned. "Yes, you can have all the time in the world to think about our offer, Mapleshade."

* * *

Clearkit's P.O.V. (Point of view)

I am Clearkit, a warrior of ThunderClan! Well, actually I'm a kit but I'm almost a warrior! Right? Blossomfall is my mommy and she says that our daddy isn't here. Who is he anyway? Mommy also says I have sky blue eyes and Snow white fur, like my daddy apparently!

Tonight I will explore camp and practice walking silently as well as those hunting crouches and battle moves I saw the apprentices doing earlier this morning. I like  
the night because it has a nice breeze and a pretty moon! I'm the smallest of my litter, but I'll show them that I'm the strongest!

Night is almost here so I'll sleep for now and wake up when the moon rises.


	8. The clearest night

**Clearkit's P.O.V.**

I tiptoed out of the nursery and exited camp. The night was just so pretty! Why don't cats do stuff at night? I think I'll start by practicing silent walking, so I walked in circles over and over until I could walk silently without trying.

Now what should I do? The hunting crouches the apprentices were practicing seemed interesting. I squatted down with my tail up and sniffed the air. I think I smell a mouse! With my belly to the floor, I creeped up on the mouse. It gnawed on a seed, too occupied to see me jump. I unsheathed my claws and I sliced through it's neck, quick, clean and silent.

My first catch! I held my catch proudly and sniffed around again. A rabbit was prowling around in the undergrowth and I jumped, then sank my fangs into it's neck. It was almost twice my size! I heaved my mouse and my rabbit into camp and placed it on the fresh kill pile.

I have just enough time to practice a bit of battle training before the sun rises.

"Hello Clearkit." A voice rasped. I flung around and saw a starry cat sitting with his tail dappled over his paws. "Oh my gorgeous daughter." I decided to call him mystery tom.

"So your my father 'mystery tom'?" I asked.

The cat sighed a deep hollow breath. "Yes, I am Redwillow of Shadowclaw." I yelped in surprise when I heard Shadowclan. How is that possible? It's a forbidden romance! "Stop." Redwillow chuckled. "You're so funny when you're scared. Now listen to me, I was murdered my a cat in your clan-"

I snarled viscously. "WHO MURDERED YOU DADDY?" How dare, how could, who possibly killed, why did it hap-, "WHO DID IT?"

"It was... Maplepaw." Redwillow answered. "I need my revenge and you, my daughter are going to kill Maplepaw. I will train you to fight so you can destroy her once you are ThunderClan's leader."

I was going to be leader?! I will lead Maplepaw to her death for I must, only to avenge my dead father. Maplepaw better watch out for my now. "Can you teach me now? Maplepaw is the clan's best fighter though!"

"Start by...

And every night my father would visit me until I was 4 moons old and Maplepaw was now a warrior.

**Mapleshade's P.O.V.**

I've lived under burden ever since I found out I am Mapleshade, and guess what? That's my warrior name too. I am Mapleshade once again thanks to the Bramblestar furball who was now on high rock delivering border patrols.

"Mapleshade, you will lead a patrol around the lake to ensure no RiverClan warriors are there with Birchfall, Nightblossom, Hollyleaf and Cinderheart." Bramblestar ordered. Right, Nightpaw was made a warrior too named Nightblossom and Azurepaw was now Azureflower, a seasoned medicine cat along with Jayfeather.

"Also," Continued Bramblestar, "I have a prophecy from StarClan. _Maple leaves that shade the clear wings from sight will provoke a darkness in which only the one can solve. Which is the one next, the maple's of Sun's fire or the clear wings of stealth?"_

Murmurs rippled across ThunderClan in a matter of milliseconds after Bramblestar recited the prophecy. Maple's that shade the clear wings? Was it possible that  
Clearkit and I are the ones in the prophecy...? And the one, leader? The next leader is either me or Clearkit. Ugh, that ignorant Clearkit has been shooting me glares every time she can.

**No one's P.O.V.**

_Then I must destroy her before she can ruin my chance as the leader of ThunderClan. _Mapleshade and Clearkit thought at the same time. They turned to look at each other with menacingly hostile glares._ It's on._

**Bramblestar's P.O.V.**

The prophecy was delivered by Bramblestar's daughter herself, Sunshade; and she explained it well to him. Apparently this prophecy was the most important prophecy in the history of the clans, even more important than the one about Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather.

The fate of the clans rested on his decision of who the next ThunderClan leader was. Clearkit, which Sunshade said was Clearwing as a warrior or Mapleshade who was from the dark forest and killed Spottedleaf in the great battle.

If it were right now, the decision was clear, Mapleshade. But was Clearkit destined for greatness? Bramblestar gazed at Mapleshade's head turned around with her bristling lightly. He followed her gaze to see Clearkit staring right back at Mapleshade with cold blue eyes and no bristling fur.

"In the name of StarClan they're already enemies!" Bramblestar hissed under his breath. "Everyone quite down!"

ThunderClan stopped murmuring and looked up to their leader. "Clearkit, Pinekit and Twigkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices..."

**Mapleshade's P.O.V.**

"Momma get uppppppp." Pebblekit squeaked. Those annoying little things! My kits in other words with Lionclaw. Pebblekit the tom, Fierykit the tom, Mountainkit the tom and Silverkit the she cat.

A kit appeared outside of our of ThunderClan territory so we accepted him and called him Wolfkit, Dovewing is his foster mother. Silverkit has always been left out by her brothers and disappeared during the night everytime! I am definitely suspicious right now! Silverkit padded over to her brothers and asked if she could play too.

"Your too small to play!" Fierykit spat. Silverkit growled and stalked away silently, but Mountainkit called her back. "Come back little sis! You can play!"

"Okay. Who do I fight?" Silverkit asked slyly. Pebblekit scoffed and rolled his eyes at his sister.

Fierykit grinned after a moments thought. "If you lose to us will you promise to never play with us again?" I couldn't let this happen to Silverkit, "Don't do it." I called to her.

"No. I will fight all three of them at once." Silverkit challenged. That arrogant furball!  
Pebblekit, Mountainkit and Fierykit leapt at once. Silverkit sidestepped every move they threw at her and even yawned! After a while all the toms got exhausted and slumped on the ground. Silverkit rolled her eyes and pinned all of them down. "I win."

How in StarClan did she do that? Clearpaw stepped into the nursery and I snarled a warning. She ignored it and came up to Silverkit. "Nicely done Silver_paw_!" She purred.

Silverkit wagged her tail in delight, "You really think I should be an apprentice?" Clearpaw nodded. Oh no, those two better not be getting along!

"Could I show you the warriors den Silverkit? I heard you've never gone in before." Clearpaw offered.

"No!" I growled. "You get away from my kit."

Silverkit hissed an annoyed sigh and cuffed me over my ears. How dare she, my kit cuffed me over my own ears? I snarled and attempted to pin her down but she dodged out of my way and ran out if the den laughing, with Clearpaw.

Where did Silverkit achieve such agility, skill and become friends with Clearpaw? There was one answer, Clearpaw was teaching Silverkit how to fight at night. But why in the name of StarClan would Clearpaw do that? Perhaps... To turn my own kit against me? No I would never let that happen. Ever.

Just let me sleep, and this will all be over. I sighed and gathered the rest of my kits into my arms.

Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

"Get the kits." A voice whispered. "Don't you want your revenge Silverkit?"

The other voice let out a sharp sigh. "If only I had a loving mother and a sister everything would be fine. Clearpaw, is killing my brothers the only way to get revenge?"

Pebblekit, Mountainkit and Fierykit were taken from their mother to the outside world. Silverkit and Clearpaw snuck out of camp, running to the lake. Fierykit woke up and squealed as he felt water rush around him.

"Hold him down to drown him Silverkit." Clearpaw ordered while pinning down Pebblekit and Mountainkit in the water too. The toms thrashed and thrashed fighting for life.

"STOP!" Mapleshade called from above. "Get away from my kits!"

Clearpaw hissed at her and continued holding down the kits in the water. "They're all drowned! Run Silverkit!" They sprinted in to camp silently.

Mapleshade was left with three unconscious kits in the water. She rushed down to them and listened for any life in then. They were still alive! Mapleshade decided that they weren't safe in ThunderClan. Mountainkit would be left on the WindClan border, Pebblekit would be left on the RiverClan border and Fierykit was left on the ShadowClan border.

"Goodbye my kits." Mapleshade whispered for the last time.


	9. Revenge Brewing

Mapleshade ran to the corner of ThunderClan territory, which was the start of WindClan territory. She dropped the wet kit at it's border and the moment Mountainkit fell to the ground, he started to shiver.

"Where am I?" Mountainkit coughed, looking at his surroundings. Mapleshade sighed and licked her kit on top of his soft fluffy head.

"You are no longer safe in ThunderClan. This is for the best my kit, so your new name will be Skykit. Join wind clan and remember," Mapleshade said narrowing her eyes, "To kill Clearpaw when you have the chance."

Mapleshade turned around crying as she gathered Fierykit and Pebblekit in her jaws and rushed to the two other borders. At the ShadowClan border she met Dovestripe and Tigerheart sleeping together, shocking her into gasping loudly.

The two cats woke up and gasped too, when they saw Mapleshade with two nearly drowned kits.

"I won't tell anyone about this if you're able to get Pebblekit to the RiverClan border and leave him there." Mapleshade bargained. On the way to the ShadowClan border she had explained to Fierykit and Pebblekit what happened, and what she was going to do.

"Mom I have a request to go to ShadowClan. Fierykit can go to RiverClan if he'd like to." Pebblekit hissed. "And also, my ShadowClan name is Fallenkit."

Mapleshade nodded and nudged Fallenkit towards Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior she'd seen at gatherings. "Dovewing can you bring Fierykit, which is now Lakekit to the RiverClan border? That way both of our secrets will stay un noticed. Please, I need time to mourn."

Dovewing nodded with Lakekit in her jaw and nudged Tigerheart, who then nodded too. They padded away into ShadowClan territory and Mapleshade was left with no more feelings, except.. Revenge and Despair. Revenge must be made for justice to come.

No matter what Silverkit did, it was because of Clearpaw. She motivated her, she told her to kill her own brothers. Clearpaw would be accused of murder when Mapleshade got back to camp. The thought of Clearpaw being banished made Mapleshade run faster. There was chaos in camp until everyone saw Mapleshade come in.

"Where have you been? Where are your kits?" Bramblestar asked from high rock.

Mapleshade walked till she was directly in the center of camp, snarling. "Clearpaw took my kits when I was asleep. SHE KILLED MY KITS!"

Gasps exploded everywhere. There were faces That seemed to agree with Mapleshade and faces that seemed to despise Mapleshade.

"How could you think I killed your kits?" Clearpaw asked in fake shock, even adding a bit of sarcasm. Silverkit and Blossomfall came to Clearpaw's side supporting her. Some cats came to support Mapleshade but the majority of ThunderClan decided to agree with Clearpaw.

"YOU THINK MY DAUGHTER IS A MURDERER?" Blossomfall screeched.

Pinepaw and Twigpaw growled at Mapleshade. "Our sister is innocent Mouse brain!"

"Silence." Bramblestar ordered. He gazed from Mapleshade's group to Clearpaw's group. Finally, he looked to the Silverpelt. His fur bristled and his eyes squeezed shut, and everyone knew he was having a vision form StarClan.

Once he opened his eyes, there was no trace of doubt. Only confidence. "Clearpaw is innocent."

* * *

The three StarClan cats looking down on what was happening in ThunderClan thru moon pool wore surprised faces. Just a few moments ago they had given Bramblestar a vision of clear paws holding down an unconscious kit in a lake. He was supposed to say Clearpaw was the murderer!

"No, no this isn't supposed to happen!" Sunshade yowled furiously. Firestar growled in frustration with his tail lashing from side to side and Bluestar looked away from moon pool in deep thought.

Bluestar meowed, "What if Bramblestar wanted to give Clearpaw a chance to become leader?"

"It would be understandable, but what Clearpaw did is absolutely _despicable_!" Firestar spat. "She provoked Silverkit to join her in killing her own brothers!"

Sunshade's bristling fur laid flat when an idea struck her and her tail shot up right away, "What's done is done. What's important now is to make sure that Mapleshade's kits don't turn against her. I'll watch over Lakekit, Fallenkit and Skykit. You two need to figure out how to make Silverkit learn that Clearpaw isn't the answer to everything."

Firestar and Bluestar nodded in agreement. "Revenge is brewing, we must not let it grow."

When night came to ThunderClan Firestar and Bluestar crept into Silverkit's dream. They landed in her dream with a thump onto mushy mud and black trees sheltering darkness everywhere.

Growling and whimpers came from a large black berry bush. Bluestar stalked forward and peered thru the bush with Firestar. Bluestar stumbled back from she saw, covering her mouth to prevent yowling. Brokenstar was fighting Silverkit, and she was winning!

Firestar helped Bluestar to her paws and whispered, "We have to stop Silverkit."

Bluestar managed a small nod, too shaken to say anything at the moment. They walked into the bush again and came out the other side to face Silverkit and Brokenstar. They stopped fighting and stared.

"Well, well, well." Brokenstar chuckled. "Looks like my prized apprentice Silverkit is getting an audience."

"She's still a kit! Let her out of the dark forest!" Firestar growled.

Silverkit lashed out a paw at Firestar, clawing his face which made him step back in pain. "I am no kit! Brokenstar gave me powers when I was born so that's why I can fight so well."

Firestar snarled angrily at Brokenstar, hatred brimming in his eyes. "You won't take away Silverstream from Greystripe! Silverkit, this is your second life! Remember your love with Gr-"

"Don't even try. I've mixed her soul with a bit if Hawkfrost's darkness." Brokenstar hissed.

Bluestar shook her head sadly, pulling Firestar away from Silverkit. There was no way to save her now, once a soul was tampered with, there was no hope left in them.

* * *

ThunderClan searched for days all over their territory for Mapleshade's kits. No trace was found anywhere, causing Mapleshade to go cold with ideas of revenge. Pain shot thru her every time her kits came across her mind.

Since her kits left the clan Clearpaw became Clearwing as the prophecy foretold. Clearwing would spend the night sleeping under the stars with Cedarstorm and the whole clan could tell they were madly in love.

"Clearwing how are our kits?" Cedarstorm purred, while sharing a finch with his mate. Her kits were due any day now as Mapleshade's revenge plan came closer, and closer.

Clearwing winced and toppled over gasping for breath. "My kits! They're coming?"

Cedarstorm ran to get Azureflower and Jayfeather. Mapleshade walked around Clearwing, grinning at her pain. Clearwing gritted her teeth growling thru the shock waves.

"You'll never get my kits." Clearwing promised. Her eyes closed and she winced again, this time with Azureflower giving her a stick to bite.

"Here they come!" Jayfeather warned. Clearwing yowled over and over again as 5 healthy kits slid out. Cedarstorm purred and licked the kits right away.

"We should name them." Cedarstorm whispered in his mates ear. Clearwing nodded a small nod and turned her head towards her kits.

She flicked her tail towards the white she-kit. "Rosekit, and Heatherkit for the beige she-kit."

Cedarstorm purred, "Wonderful. Shadekit for the Black tom, Stonekit for the other grey tom. What about the other white she-kit?"

"Snowkit sounds nice." Azureflower suggested.

Clearwing nodded and collapsed onto the grass purring in exhastion. Everyone else left to give Clearwing time to rest, except for Mapleshade.

"Those kits will die." Mapleshade hissed in her ear.

"Never." Clearwing answered.


	10. Deputy Chosen!

A few moons after Clearwing had her kits she taught her kits how to eat meat and returned to her warrior duties almost immediately, and Bramblestar welcomed her.

Snowkit and Rosekit poked their noses out of the nursery hoping for Cedarstorm or Clearwing to pass by and bring dinner. Their mother had never loved them that much, but their father did.

Cedarstorm would make sure that everyday he would come visit his kits and play for a while and _then _leave. Instead of Clearwing who gave them their meals and dropped a hello! And Good bye! Before leaving her kits again to return to her warrior duties.

"It's uncle Pineshade!" Snowkit squeaked. "Hi!"

Heatherkit, Stonekit and Shadekit squirmed out of the nursery to meat their adventurous uncle. This time Pineshade told the kits about his journey to RiverClan territory and about his twists and turns, barely making it out a pair of menacing fangs in a border scuffle on the way.

"You're amazing Pineshade!" Shadekit yowled. "Can you show me how you did that dodge form that RiverClan warrior?"

Pineshade let out a deep rumbled purring and indicated how to do the dodge. Wolfkit and Silverkit ran out of the nursery hissing. "We were sleeping!"

"My apologies." Pineshade replied. "Catch you later kits!"

Stonekit growled at Wolfkit and Silverkit. "You just chased away our only family! Do you know what it's like to have a mother that doesn't love you?"

Silverkit rolled her eyes and Wolfkit couldn't suppress a laugh. "You've no idea little kits. I have no family and Silverkit's mother and father abandoned her." Wolfkit snarled.

"LITTLE KITS?" Stonekit roared. "WE'RE STRONGER THAN YOU!" The brothers and sisters nodded at each other, exchanging looks of confidence. They leaped as one at Silverkit and Wolfkit.

Silverkit dodged everything the sisters threw at her as usual and Wolfkit was locked in battle with Stonekit and Shadekit. Silverkit smiled at Wolfkit trying to throw both kits off him when she felt a heavy weight on her back.

She hissed and flung off Rosekit who then tumbled into Snowkit. Heatherkit growled and unsheathed her claws. Silverkit smirked and jumped up as Heatherkit tried to claw her.

"NOO!" Bramblestar yowled from the center of camp. The kits stopped fighting and looked at what was happening. Squirrelflight was being brought into camp drenched in blood with a scent of death.

Bramblestar sniffed at his dead mate and leaped onto high rock. "A new deputy must be chosen." Bramblestar announced while holding back tears. "The new deputy will be.."

The clan took a breath together in deathly silence waiting for the prophecy to be done with. Bramblestar gritted his teeth and looked from Clearwing to Mapleshade.

"C-Mapleshade is the new deputy of ThunderClan." Bramblestar yowled. Cheers and yowls of outrage exploded in camp. Mapleshade happily skipped onto high rock and dipped her head at Bramblestar.

"Wrong decision." Clearwing snarled. Agreeing murmurs rippled across the clan. "If I'm not deputy of this clan, I'll create my own. ClearClan members join me at the camp entrance to search for a new camp."

Mapleshade was shocked to the bone as of what Clearwing had just said. Her own clan? Blossomfall joined Clearwing right away, followed by Cedarstorm, Heatherkit, Snowkit, Shadekit, Stonekit, Pineshade, Twiglake, Silverkit, Wolfkit and Duskbreeze joined her.

"Rosekit? You are my kit, are you coming?" Clearwing asked. Rosekit shrunk back and hissed at Clearwing. Clearwing padded forward and glared coldly at Rosekit.

"Anyone that defies me will be punished." Clearwing growled with malice. She brought her unsheathed claw down on Rosekit's face forming a forever lasting scar. She shook of the blood from her paws and walked back to her new Clan.

"Let's go ClearClan!" Clearwing yowled. Half of ThunderClan left to join ClearClan.

* * *

StarClan cats had never thought of the probability of Bramblestar making the wrong decision in one million generations, but he just did.

"Didn't I teach you anything Bramblestar?" Firestar yowled in StarClan.

Sunshade lay a tail on Firestar's shoulder comforting him slightly. The clans would never survive ClearClan. "Clearwing was supposed to be deputy."

* * *

**Moons later...**

ClearClan chose to have a temporary camp at the abandoned two leg barn. There were new rules in ClearClan, kits would become apprentices at 3moons old and train how to fight most of the time. Silverkit, Wolfkit, Heatherkit, Snowkit, Shadekit, and Stonekit became apprentices.

The only warriors were Blossomfall, Cedarstorm, Pineshade, Twiglake and Duskbreeze. Each had an apprentice including Clearstar. The dark forest agreed to help ClearClan train to defeat the rest of the clans and granted Clearwing her nine lives when StarClan refused.

the deputy was Silverpaw because she could defeat any ClearClan warrior and had a naturally born leadership ability. Today was their warrior ceremony.

"All cats of ClearClan get her under Woodledge!" Clearstar yowled. "Silverpaw is young but has a gifted ability of fight. I present her as my deputy and her warrior name, Silverfrost!"**  
**

Wolfpaw became Wolfclaw, and the other apprentices became Heatherstream, Snowmist, Shadeheart, and Stonefoot.

* * *

**ThunderClan camp...**

There were no more kits left in camp, except for Nightblossom's litter of 6. Swiftkit, Strikekit, Silentkit, Stormkit, Breezekit and Duskkit. Bramblestar looked down on the gloomy and empty camp, his heart heavy with regret.

He should have known that Clearwing was supposed to be deputy! How come he was so mouse-brained? Squirrelflight was gone forever, never to be seen again. Mapleshade walked into the leaders den.

"You need to pick the cats to go to the gathering tonight," Mapleshade reminded Bramblestar.

"Everyone." Bramblestar replied.


End file.
